


June 2nd, 2013: Service

by c4m1s4d (GYPAFY)



Series: June 2013 Ryden Challenge [1]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Ryden, Service, laughingSongs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:51:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GYPAFY/pseuds/c4m1s4d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Brendon get caught in a fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	June 2nd, 2013: Service

**Author's Note:**

> Note that this was written for my own spin off, of the spin off, of the November National Writing Month. Basically, I got a prompt for each day of June, and had to write a small fic that was at least 100 words that had something to do with the given prompt.
> 
> Firstly, know that my writing has improved drastically over the last month, and I cringe internally when I judge the quality of my past writing. Secondly, notice that I will not post the fics for some days. This is because, when I read them, I thought that they were such bad plots that I could not possibly put them on this site. 
> 
> Thanks for Reading!

June 2nd, 2013  
Service

Working as a camp counselor was probably Brendon's dream job. So when the camp director told him the job was his, he expected to basically be paid to have fun with little kids in the bright summer sun. What he didn't expect, was, well, this.

Of course, he had been trained for situations like this, but he never actually expected he would have to put his knowledge to use. Get the kids out of the building, he repeated in his mind. According to Jon, the fire was spreading from both entrances, so their best bet was to go out the front, because there was more likely to be a way though.

"Go! Go!" Brendon said to the frightened children, gesturing towards the front. There was a narrow path that would let the kids out, but they had to be careful. Quickly, Brendon watched as the small group of kids formed a somewhat single-file line and rushed out the small opening. On instinct, Brendon turned around to see if any of the children had lingered. Before he could turn his head back and get out, he heard a large crash.

Brendon turned back around to see that part of the roof had caved in, and there was no way for him too get out. 

Coughing, he ran though to the back and checked to see if there was another way to get out. He was sadly met with a sight similar to the front.

Then it really dawned on him. He was going to die. He would never get to do all the things he wanted to in life. He would never get to sing in front of over 1000 people. He would never have sex or get so wasted he didn't remember what happened the night before. He would never change anyone else's life. Maybe sadden someone’s day if they read about his death in the paper, but he would never change the world. He would never get married or finally tell his parents that he was gay. He would never fall in love.

Hunched over and coughing more insistently, he crawled to the middle of the main room where the air was a little bit clearer. But it didn't really matter. The fire was engulfing the building, spreading to all of the walls around him.

And then a boy in a small black cloak emerged from the flames.

"Brendon?" He called, desperation edging into his voice as he saw the other boy lying on the ground. Brendon looked up at him and saw Ryan, his fellow camp counselor, whom he had a huge crush on. Brendon tried to speak, but the words died on his tongue when he inhaled the smoke, throwing him into yet another coughing fit.

"Bren?" Ryan said, sitting next to him on the floor, starting to rub his back, and trying to get him to stand up.  
"Bren." He repeated with a nervous look, wrapping the blanket around the other frightened boy. "This is a fire blanket. Goddamn kit only had one. Take it and get out. Before you do, I just wanna tell you that I really really really like you,"

Then, Ryan swiftly put his lips on Brendon's, savoring their sweet taste before pulling away and pushing Brendon towards the door.

"Go!" Ryan said. And Brendon did.

He quickly ran though the fire, nearly burning his hair off in the process. He reached the outside, took a few deep breaths off the clean air,and passed out.

When Brendon awoke, he was lying in a hospital bed. At first, he was confused, but then he remembered what had happened. He spent a minute looking around his white room before deciding to see if Ryan was okay. Before he could get up, a doctor came in the room and opened his mouth to speak.

"Is Ryan okay?" Brendon asked before the doctor could say a word. A slight frown passed the doctors face before returning to a blank expression. 

"He is unconscious, but in a stable condition. A few injuries. I came here to tell you that you have been looked over and are perfectly fine. You can check out whenever you would like. Maybe you would like to see your friend first?"

"Yes, yes," Brendon replied, getting out of his bed and anxiously following the impassive doctor though the corridor. 

"In here," the doctor said, gesturing towards the room and then walking away. Brendon pushed in the door to see Ryan sleeping. He walked over to the bed to get a closer look. Brendon noticed that he had a deep gash down the side of his arm and his leg was redder than it should be. Slowly he leaned forward, placing a small kiss on the unconscious boy's lips.

Ryan's eyes fluttered open. First a look of curiosity, then a look of realization, and finally a look of slight fear and nervousness.

Brendon smiled. "I really, really, really like you too," he said.

A moment passed where all they did was stare into each other’s eyes.

And then they simultaneously broke into huge grins.

"Though next time, I would prefer if neither of us had to get caught in a fire."


End file.
